


In Each Other's Minds

by BlindVenetian



Series: In Each Other’s Worlds: Fluffy Expansions of Scenes From TAZ: Graduation [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Firbolg is so kind, Fluff, Gen, Graduation, Gray is a meanie, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet, Teamwork, Touching, lots of face holding, platonic if you don't, platonic?, slash if you ship them, soft, soft Fitzroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindVenetian/pseuds/BlindVenetian
Summary: An expansion of the scene from TAZ S3E27. Argo needs lots of comfort. Fitzroy and Firbolg are happy to help.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg & Argo Keene, Master Firbolg & Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Series: In Each Other’s Worlds: Fluffy Expansions of Scenes From TAZ: Graduation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025908
Kudos: 21





	In Each Other's Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Same as last time, a lot of the dialogue is directly from the podcast. I like taking scenes that I think have a potential for some seriously cute fluff and adding some *sparkle*. Thank you McElroys for these awesome boys.

Firbolg and Fitzroy looked over their friend with concern. 

Argo had taken a step back from them and crossed his arms. 

"Now, wait wait wait wait. How is this gonna work, is it going to hurt?"

Fitzroy sighed in exasperation, "Firbolg, can you tell him? I mean, I don't-"

Firbolg looked at Argo with deepened concern. It was obvious that he wasn't in control of himself. The hell dimension had done even more damage than they thought. "It is…not fatal."

"See Argo, there you go, come on," Fitzroy moved closer to Argo. 

"No! I, wait--"

"I am sorry, Argo," the Firbolg said as he quickly grabbed Argo and cast hold person. 

Argo thrashed around unsuccessfully trying to speak and remove himself from the spell. The Firbolg adjusted his grip, pulling Argo's back against his chest and pinning his arms to his sides. Argo whimpered as he was paralyzed. 

"I promise it will be quick, okay?" Fitzroy stepped close and gently pressed his fingers to Argo's temples. 

Firbolg tried to make sure Argo could lean all his weight against his chest, taking at least some of the strain off the physical experience. Fitzroy felt the haze inside the surface meadows of Argo's mind. Weakly, quietly, but desperately he heard echoes of "please help me." Fitzroy shuddered a little but determinedly pressed on through the haze with little resistance. As he passed through the thickest barrier suddenly the sparkling haze cleared and the blasted hellscape that they had pushed through during the trial of the Commodore opened before him. 

"What the literal hell?" Fitzroy whispered. 

Fitzroy watched as Gray turn around. "Ah. Hello Fitzroy."

The Firbolg watched Fitzroy's face furrow in concentration contort into pain. He could feel Argo trying to shift against the holding spell. Firbolg hated watching this, thinking about how much of a tole their quests were taking. This wasn't just a job. This was personal. 

Back inside Argo's mind, the rage that washed over Fitzroy at the sight of their enemy inside his best friend's head was consuming. Without a second thought Fitzroy unleased the Thunderwave, ferociously attacking Gray. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Gray fly back, smashing into the ground. 

"STOP. FUCKING. CHEATING!" Fitzroy roared, storming towards Gray. 

Fitzroy reveled in the fear and shock in Gray's eyes and watched as Gray scrambled backward, hastily creating a portal and shattering the hellscape. 

Fitzroy snapped back into his own consciousness, his head dropping as he breathed heavily, staring at the floor. He frantically looked back up into Argo's face, wondering if his encounter with Gray had helped or hurt. He moved his hands from Argo's temples to cupping his face. 

"Argo?" Fitzroy whispered. 

"Can you let me go, please" Argo managed to garble from his closed mouth. 

"It's not me, it's him," Fitzroy said dazedly. 

He looked up at the Firbolg, whose eyes were closed and his face squeezed. 

"Hey, Firbolg! Can you let Argo go now?" Fitzroy's voice was hoarse. 

"Huh?" 

"Think about baseball!"

"What is baseball?" The Firbolg tilted his head at Fitzroy. 

Argo was suddenly, finally able to talk again. The mere seconds Fitzroy was inside his mind felt like an eternity. He felt suffocated and exposed. 

"Fitzroy?"

"Argo," Fitzroy let his hands drop down to Argo's shoulders and squeezed. "Bad news, you had a guy in there. You did have Gray. Pulling the strings."

Argo sighed. He looked at Fitzroy. "You know, I have felt so weird these past couple of days. Thank you." Argo shifted and turned to the Firbolg. "Thank you both." The Firbolg placed a hand on Argo's arm. 

"We have lived with you for a while now, we can tell when something has gone amiss," Fitzroy said. "It's okay, Argo, but we have to go now. Are you okay?" 

"Yes… yes. I am ready."

"Okay."

Fitzroy hugged Argo, gathering him against him, closing his eyes for a second. Argo wrapped his arms tightly around him, resting his head on Fitz's shoulder. He reached an arm behind him and pulled the Firbolg close. He wrapped his large frame around the other two men. Their unit was strong. They had each other's backs. 

Into the chasm, they went.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are editing mistakes.


End file.
